Of A Thunderstorm and A Hug
by starlover422
Summary: When Hermione becomes frightened of the storm raging on outside the castle, she goes to her head boy counterpart for comfort. Will Draco provide that comfort or deny her a safe haven for the night?


**So this is my first fanfic and I know its most likely bad cause it follows a corny and unoriginal plot plus its fairly short but i decided to write it anyway. But I am all for constructive criticism and would appreciate truthful and in depth reviews on what you liked, didn't like and what I should do better with my writing.**

 **KABOOM!**

Loud thunder echoes througout the small room, making the rooms occupant huddle futher into the blankets. The occupent in question was a girl with brown curly hair sitting atop her head. Adoring her lovely heart shaped face are honey golden eyes and full pink lips in the shape of a pout.

Lightning flashes in the distance sheding light into the dark room causing a whimper of fear to escape her lips. A shiver runs up her spine at the sound of lightning hitting a tree.

'Its okay Hermione, it's just a sound, it can't hurt you. You're just being irrational, that's it you're just being irration-.'

 **KABOOM!**

The loud crash of thunder interrupted her thought prosses making her let a small shreak pass her lips yet again.

Throwing the blankets off her body and scrabbling out of the bed, she hurried to get out of the dark room. Opening the door, Hermione creeped out into the hallway and maked her way to the door housing her counterpart, one Draco Malfoy.

Now Hermione knew she probably wasn't going to receive a warm welcome by the head boy, as it was sometime after 2 in the morning, but she was willing to try. Lightly knocking on the door in front of her, Hermione waited a moment before trying again to wake the sleeping Slytherin on the otherside of the door. When attempting to knock a third time, the girl jumps in shock and surprise when the door swings open rather harshly and is met with an irritated blonde.

"What the hell do you want Granger, it's 2 in the bloody morning?, " He grumbled as he ran his hand through his pale blonde hair and attempted to hold back the yawn trying to come out.

Momentarily distracted with the way Draco muscles flexed as he streached his arms over his head, only to come down from her daze with the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up and blushing as she knew had been caught based off the sly smirk gracing the Slytherin's features.

"See something you like Granger?, " The blonde hummed in a suggestive tone while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Hermione gulped slightly, gathered what little Gryffindor bravery she had left and decided to ask the prince of Slytherin her question before she lost all her courage.

"Well I, um, I was just wandering if it would be okay if I stayed in here with you-," But before she could finish Draco moved aside to make room for Hermione to come through the doorway. Gesturing for Hermione to come in when she stayed frozen in place with a shocked look gracing her face.

"Come on Granger I don't have all night, I need to be up early for quidditch practice tomorrow, so if you're planning on coming in then move or I'm closing the door.," He groaned out in frustration and sleep deprivation at the girl standing in front of him.

Quickly snapping out of it, Hermione mumbles a quiet 'thank you' to the blonde and stepped into the room headed towords the bed. Closing the door behind her Draco spun on his heal and crawled straight into bed to get a few more hours of sleep before sunrise, and he was forced to get up.

 **KABOOM!**

Hermione lets out a small shreak at the loud booming sound as the thunder rumbles in the sky. Racing into the bed to lay beside Draco, Hermione huddles under the covers attempting to block out the loud banging from outside all the while letting out small whimpers of fear. Muttering the silent mantra 'it's just a loud noise, it can't hurt you' over and over again in her head until she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her closer to a warm body.

"Granger, you're fine alright, just relax, you're safe nothing is going to hurt you., " Draco says, his voice barley above that of a whisper, trying to calm the hysterical girl next to him. Bringing is arms around her and pulling her closer to him, hoping it was calming her down. Finally calming down enough to speak coherent sentences, Hermione looks up into Draco's grey eyes to see them swirling with worry and affection.

Once again mumbling a small 'thank you' to her savior, Hermione snuggled closer to the warm body beside her hoping to block out the loud thunder from the storm raging on outside the castle. Folling into sleep had been easy for the girl after knowing nothing was going to hurt her while she was in to presence of one Draco Malfoy.

Seeing as the head girl had finally fallen to sleep Draco leaned down slightly to lay a light kiss to her head. After whispering a quiet goodnight to the sleeping girl, Draco let himself drift off into a deep sleep. Little did he know this small encounter was going to change his life forever.

 **THE END**


End file.
